Chapter 1: New Arrivals/Walkthrough/Version 2
1. Select a difficulty. 2. Here's your mission details. You are aboard the USG Kellion en route to the USG Ishimura. 3. Your character is Isaac Clarke, seen left. Computer Specialist Kendra Daniels is ahead and, Chief Security Officer Zach Hammond is to the right. That's the Ishimura, ahead/left. 4. The docking procedure results in a crash. Afterward, you'll have a short period of time to turn the camera around and catch a glimpse of Isaac's face before he puts on his helmet. 5. You receive a new objective: follow the security team. Turn around and find this Small Med Pack in a room to your left before exiting the Kellion out the door on the right. 6. Across from the Kellion, beneath this railing on the left, you can catch a glimmer of something on the ground. This is the Peng statue, currently inaccessible, but can be grabbed later for the There's Always Peng! Achievement. 7. Follow Kendra and open this door to complete the follow-up objective. (Approach and Press "A".) 8. Find this small Med Pack on the left as the Security Team follows you in. 9. Your first Save Station is just to the left of this door. Pass through as Hammond orders you to access the security panel beyond. 10. Still in the tutorial section of the game, you are instructed on how to use the locator system. 11. Follow the locator beam to the panel here. Use the panel to complete the objective. 12. A quarantine is initiated. Your first Slasher slaughters one of the security team members. 13. Run! Get to this now-unlocked door on the right. Hold your left bumper to run quickly through the corridor. 14. Slashers are hot on your tail! Call this elevator at the end of the hallway. Rush inside and use the panel on the left to close the doors. 15. Brace for your first scare of the game. Don't worry, you're safe - for the moment. 16. Exit the lift and find your primary weapon, the 211-V Plasma Cutter, on this bench. 17. Receive instruction on how to use the Plasma Cutter as well as how to execute melee attacks. 18. The Foot Stomp is particularly effective at cracking open these supply crates identified by the green lights. Who needs a crowbar? 19. More supplies can be found in these storage bins. The blue lights indicate that they are unlocked. 20. Shoot this fuse (or better yet punch it to save ammo) and unlock the door. 21. A Slasher attacks. The Plasma Cutter's secondary fire rotates the lasers to allow for a custom cut. Horizontal works great for thigh-trimming. Dead Space enemies are most vulnerable when their limbs are severed. Severing the legs first has the added bonus of slowing down these beasts. 22. Pass through the door, then another to find this Small Med Pack. Cash (and a short scare) are behind me and an audio log is the white light visible ahead. 23. Follow the corridor through one more door and complete the objective to reach safety. Hammond and Kendra update your objectives: find the data board that goes in the workstation seen ahead/left. Find cash in the cabinet on the right. A Save Station is to the left. 24. Check the unlocked lockers (indicated by the blue lights) for supplies before continuing through the door seen here. 25. Through yet another door your locator tells you to keep right, but turn left down this corridor instead. Slavishly following your locator will cause you to miss out on valuable items such as this supply crate and the Plasma Energy seen ahead. 26. Don't be fooled by this possum-playing Slasher. Get a leg-up with the first shot. A Medium Med Pack and a Save Station are to the right, and the Shoot the Limbs audio log is near the end of the corridor ahead/left. 27. Now you can follow your locator through the door at the other end of the corridor. Don't be startled by the body which falls from the ceiling. 28. Turn left through the subsequent door to find cash. Approach the loudly malfunctioning door ahead/left. 29. Smash the supply crate and grab the Stasis Module. Follow Kendra's advice to use Stasis on the malfunctioning door to slow it down, allowing you to pass through. Find a Stasis Recharge Station on the right before passing through the door. 30. A Stasis Pack and this Save Station are at the top of the ramp. Note the partially-filled half-circle on my back. This is the Stasis charge indicator. Enter the corridor seen ahead/left. 31. The lights go out briefly but don't be startled, you're not in danger. See that your Plasma Cutter works as a flashlight and find cryptic writings on the walls. Here on the floor is a translation key for the substitution cypher that comprises these Unitology writings. This key, and a lot of patience, leads to the Dead Space: I Believe Web site. Twelve clues, one per level, combine into a single cheat code: Press pause, then YXYXXYXXYXXY (or TSTSSTSSTSST for the PS3) to receive five free Power Nodes. The clue for this first level is coming up a bit later. 32. Before following your locator to the door left of the Save Station, advance down this corridor on the right. Find supplies in both bathrooms, plus there's cash at the end of the hall. 33. Now you can follow your locator into the Tram Repair Room and find your first (legitimate) Power Node on the right. Power Nodes will be used later to upgrade your weapons and attributes. 34. Activate this panel and a claw grabs hold of the tram across the room. 35. Defeat a Slasher to reach this other claw control panel. This claw fails to stay put, however. Sounds like a job for Stasis. 36. Before using Stasis to keep the claw in place, find this cabinet on the right wall. Notice the intact air vent on the left? A Slasher is going to pop through once you grab the money. A Small Med Pack and the Tram Status audio log are to the left. 37. Activate the claw then quickly use Stasis to hold it in place. 38. You now have a brief amount of time to activate this panel and complete the objective. Turn around and fill up at the Stasis Recharge Station while Kendra talks to you. 39. Another Slasher attacks. You can use Stasis to slow him down and make aiming easier. 40. Backtrack past the malfunctioning door and be met by a Slasher and a scorpion-like Leaper. Always be sure to check fallen foes for loot. Continue through the door ahead/left. 41. Follow your locator to the Maintenance Bay lift, which Kendra has now unlocked. 42. Your objectives are updated while on the lift. You'll need to find the Maintenance Bay key. Notice that the Data Board objective is now inactive because you cannot complete it until you find the key. 43. Time to put on your combat boots. Two paths are available once you exit the lift. I prefer taking the path on the right. 44. Multiple Slashers attack, including one from behind as you approach your immediate destination - the elevator to crane control. 45. Beware this possum-playing Slasher as you exit the lift. A supply cabinet is to your left and a storage crate is to the right. 46. Make giblets of his friend up the hall. That's the Maintenance Bay key up ahead. Plasma energy is to the right, and the Repair Invoice Text Log is to the left. 47. Another Slasher attacks as you return to the Crane Control lift, and this Slasher is waiting for you as the doors open. 48. Turn right to find these emergency supplies in a central walkway. 49. The walkway farther right leads to the Cargo Bay Office, unlocked with your Maintenance Bay key. 50. Here's the Data Board which completes your objective. 51. An unlocked supply locker is found here. Your second Power Node is found in the wall cabinet seen ahead. 52. Also in this office is your first Upgrade Bench. These benches are used to upgrade your weapons and attributes. 53. Here's my choices for upgrading. I highly recommend going on the offensive in this game, so upgrading the damage of your Plasma Cutter as quickly as you can is crucial to conserving ammunition and maintaining your health. The Plasma Cutter is a fast and powerful weapon -- plus it's the only weapon you have right now. 54. Other upgrade options include your RIG and Stasis Module. Upgrades to your rig include adding more hit points and adding more air, useful in later levels where you'll be in the vacuum of space. On my first play through I fully upgraded Stasis first but ultimately found that I was lacking in firepower. 55. Two more Slashers attack as you exit the office, and you can see the remains of this possum-playing Slasher who was laying in wait near the cargo lift doors. If you're seeing this Inventory Full message a lot lately, don't fret. We'll be upgrading that shortly, too. Another Slasher attacks as you exit the lift. 56. Follow the locator back to where you started and use your newly-acquired data board to complete the objective. Note that there is an audio log entitled Find the Data Board that is a message from Kendra which may only trigger if you delay replacing the board. Leaving this room and re-entering reportedly helps to trigger the message. 57. Call a tram from this panel a short distance to the left. Receive a new objective: prep the Kellion. 58. Backtrack up the cargo lift. This Slasher attacks from atop the ramp ahead/left. Note his buddy caught in this screenshot as he bursts through the vent ahead/right. The curiously-locked door on the left will become available later in Chapter 11. 59. Your locator returns you to the Flight Hangar where you'll be met by this Leaper. Grab any supplies you missed earlier. 60. Enter the Kellion and use this panel to update your objectives. Slashers attack and the Kellion catches fire. 61. Escape, then witness the Kellion's destruction in a mini cutscene. 62. Three Slashers and a Leaper attack. Kendra and Hammond narrowly escape a Leaper attack. 63. Receive a new objective: go to the medical deck. Proceed through this now-available door to the Tram Station. Find supplies in the storage bins ahead/left, and a Large Med Pack in the bathrooms to the right. Continue to the lift at the end of the corridor. 64. Finally, your first Store! Time to say goodbye to your Level 1 Suit and buy some new threads. 65. I sell everything except one Small Med Pack and 75 Plasma Cutter rounds so I can afford one Power Node, the Line Gun and this less-than-styling Level 2 Suit. The suit upgrades inventory from 10 slots to 13 and brings your armor from nothing to 5%. 66. Above the nearby bench is the game's first code of the 5-node cheat. Aim your flashlight/Plasma Cutter at the red writings and one of the four arrows will turn green. Using the clue given on the Dead Space: I Believe Web site, you can deduce that the first character of the cheat is Y. 67. Upgrade as you wish at the Bench, but I recommend holding on to a single Power Node for an upcoming locked door. Enter the Tram and use this panel to finish the level. Sources Visual Walkthroughs - Dead Space Walkthrough - New Arrivals Category:Dead Space Walkthroughs/Version 2